Death Note II
by DeathNoteYaoiKingdom
Summary: A eight year old girl, ends up with the Death Note, after being kipnapped.
1. Chapter 1

DEATH NOTE II

"L let us all down." Said Nate as he held his robot toy in one hand and a document of all of Kira's victims'. Then as he pushed the documents to the side, he had just realized something unusual. Turns out that, Kira has had more access to Police Information. "No, more like Kira killed him." His head was spinning in circles. Kira was "L", no Kira is "L".

Misa was looking over some interesting sites in the internet. Many like Facebook, where she was, linked to it. Turns out that, many people wanted Kira to know that the links sent, where from people they hated or bullied them in some way. Light was busy with the Task Force. Ryuk was around this certain infant. She noticed Ryuk hanging from the ceiling. He would carry the same necklace Misa wore when she first met Light in person. Dangling it over Sarah's face. That necklace looked like a sword with sharp butterfly wings, he would say.

Misa came back from the living room to check upon her baby, the only piece in this World that made her angry and happy at the same rate of time. Hard to explain, because she loved Light to the fullest. Or as she claimed to have. Ryuk doubted that, though. Light wore condoms every night they went to bed together. As she was breastfeeding her, Light yelled with anger. He knows that Near has him, where he wants him. Misa ran to know what was wrong. "DAMN IT, MISA! I told you to make sure to get close to him!" She stepped back a bit. "But Light. How am I going to get close to Near? If you don't allow me to go outside all day?" He came forward, while she thought he was going to yank her by the hair. "Try to figure it out, or I'll get rid of you. Make it look like an accident." Misa trembled backward. Unable to hold the tears back. "Light, please. We have a baby in the house. Don't do this. Please, I beg of you."

Light's laptop had a message coming through. So he cools off to stay in subject to Near's suspecting questions. Near always found a way to make him confess, unlike L. Light felt comfortable with L, everytime he had a chance. Misa thought Light was in love with him, because she noticed all the stares they gave eachother. She swore that, to get revenge and Light back, was to get pregnant and give birth to Light's seed. However, that's not how it happened.

January 28, 2013. The date both Near and Light confirmed to meet in a confrontation. Near was about to prove that Kira was with all of them all along. What L didn't have, but needed. He managed to steal Misa's phone in the park, but couldn't figure out the two fake rules in the back were fake. Makes sense, because he couldn't risk the idea of writing his own name down and then die.

After it was confirmed, Light ran away from the building with blood squirting down his nice suit. Ryuk promised him, that he was going to be the one to kill him in the end of all this. "The End?" Ryuk asked as he looked down. Flapped his wings and flew back to The Shinigami Realm. Light had already transformed into a fine shinigami. Light was around the lazy ones', that found killing boring.

"Light, all of them, including me... Where all humans at some point. Once you use the Death Note, you are destined to become one of us." He looked back into the World, and noticed that Misa is about to kill herself. "What is she thinking? She can't leave that child alone!"

After Light's funeral, Misa decided this. Yes, she left Sarah alone. Sarah was now, around 4 in a half, black hair similar to her style, short and with pony tails, blue big eyes, and wearing a school dress. She just was about to be taken to school, when she realized her mother, was dressing up in a long gothic dress. She didn't even leave a note or a memo. Sarah followed her from afar. Once Misa got to the bridge, Sarah was crying. "NO! MOM!" A soft touch from L's ghostly hand, held her tight. It felt heavy on her, because she couldn't run away by its grasp. Misa had just jumped off and died. Sarah was let go, and ran to the side. All she saw was her body float to the top of the river.

She noticed the ghost, but never knew it was her real father. She felt calm near him, but couldn't understand why. Once home, a van with Near knocking the door along with the SPK; came to take her to Whammy's Place. She was gifted, and L wanted her to have more intelligence. He had sent a message directly to Near by mail, before his death. In which, he wanted her to get in. Rodger viewed over her background. Funny thing is, she's to young to have a huge background of past events. However he found this interesting. Light and Misa, bound to be her parents. "Misa by birth, but Light?" He asked himself, while rubbing his temple. "Child, you're truly gifted! The only piece of L, that continues to roam this World. You may grow up like him, wanting to catch criminals and bring them to justice; in the near future." Smiling at her, while she smiled right back.

As she continued to take her course, like studying French, German, Italian, a bit of Castilian, along with Japanese and English. While opening a few boxes, in which appears had been L's room. She found letters about interesting past life of his. Still learning to read, she couldn't truly understand everything in those letters. Instead she took them, in a folded blanket. L left no pictures in Whammy's, because he didn't want anyone to remember him by. However, Rodger was the only one that did' golden child he was. His daughter is no different, he thought while sipping tea, looking out his window. Sarah spent most days, either in the library or her bedroom. The other children would insist that she should join; but she enjoyed studying about past events. Whether is was about her father or not. Rodger explained to a few people acknowledging every childs' emotional and physical standards in Whammy's.

While Rodger let Sarah go off with an assistant of his, to a nearby park. Two men wearing black, waited inside a white van with ice cream stickers as a set up. While the other, walked up to them. The assistant was guilable, because she found him to be way to hot. So, she completely believes that he was interested when he asked her out and all other personal information of the source. Sarah noticed the van, asking for an ice cream. They grasp her tightly, as she struggled to make them let go. She couldn't get loose, while the other guy went about ten minutes after them. Sandy then noticed her missing, but couldn't really relate that guy as one of the ones' that kidnapped her.  
Missing about an hour now, Rodger had called the police. However, their answer is always "Wait, at least twenty-four hours." As she was trapped under their spell, so it seemed. Ryuk couldn't bear to watch any longer. "Ryuk, what are you doing?" Asked Light. She is only eight years old, now. Ryuk couldn't possibly want an eight year old to become the next Kira, right? Wrong. He had convinced Light to murder those three men; before they could harass her. One of them, had held a gun, pointed it at her head. While keeping her eyes shut, blood splattered all over the ground, wall, and even one her. The notebook fell onto the floor, and written under his name was, the word suicide. She was let loose by the chair tilting to the side, and Ryuk untangled it. Horrified, she took the notebook and left the cabin.

Once out, she wondered off away from the woods. Lost and lonely, but the sun was already setting. Night was stating to fall, and the moon was hardly showing. Not a lot of people would drive close or past the forest. Turns out, many people die there. Legend has it, many parents would either use it as an excuse to make their children back off the dirt road. That scared her even more. Wearing only a school girl dress, that Misa had bought her for school. She shivered by the breeze blowing through. At a nearby café, in some small town. She came in, just to sit there. The couple that owned that place noticed her and considered her to be some outsider. The woman around 45 or so, came by to ask her if she wanting anything to eat or drink. "Are you lost?" She simply shook her head in response. Also acknowledging that her dress was a bit torn and it looked so bad. "What a cute dress... Who did this to you? And your face, your tiny arms... My.. Looks like somebody did hurt you." She looked deep into the lady's eyes. "no, ma'am. I'm fine. I fell while running around the woods." No, the woman suspected to be something much more worse. She called the police to report for child abuse. She assumed that her parents' did this, and forced her out.

As the police entered the café, they noticed the resemblance between the girl and the picture Rodger had sent them. "Why, she seems to be the lost girl from an orphanage." Looking and held her hand. "What?" She exclaimed. "Then, can I keep her?" The police know that the report happened around today, so this wasn't Rodger's fault. "Ma'am, this wasn't their fault. Their was a report earlier about this girl missing. Happens to be this one." The woman still wanted to keep her as her own. She found a nearby orphanage and insisted that Rodger should let her keep Sarah. Rodger couldn't pay that price, again. There was a few times in the past, that children from here were taken by "loving" adopting parents, and eventually they grew up becoming drug addicts or criminals. Rodger can't let that happen to Sarah, because she is L's daughter.

Sarah was looking outside the window, and wondered where she'll be once she grows up. Whammy's was great, but she lost her mother figure. Rodger was like a grandfather, the other people were just people, and her group mates, were just friends. She got her blanket along with a rope, and other belongings and got down. The couple was on their way to their car, when they heard running footsteps going towards them. "I want to go with you." Breathing heavily.

I should've went Saturday, just to finish this off. I like how it is turning out to be, but... Theres a but... What will happen next? ... u_u ... I'm not a LxMisa(MisaxL) fan, but I did this for ya'll.


	2. Chapter 2

They took her in, as their own. Days went by, and she was teaching Sarah how to cook, clean, and even sew in buttons and clothing together. Blankets for winter, ready whenever. Growing up liking music, while killing off people who bullied her. School was already tough as it is, wasn't it? She would ask, but her only protection was to get rid of them all. Painfully and slowly was her best method. Ryuk only looked at her reactions to this. She would make it look like a Diary, with all its entries. The outside cover was to throw off people. She placed a pink book cover. That way, if anyone ever found it, they would only see as a normal diary. She would tore off the sheets and burn them. The notebook had a never-ending supply of paper, Ryuk confirmed her. He gave her an easer, incase she ever makes a fatal mistake to take away an innocent life. So far, she had no ability to bring anyone killed off, back to life. She enjoyed the pain of others', that hurt her.

Many guys that would hit on her, backed off. They didn't know that she was Kira, but it guessed. A guy died after their date, of a heart attack. Some didn't even want to bully her in a near future. Everytime she walked more than five miles, home. There were many guys that wanted to take that advantage, but failed. They all died, before they could even get close enough. "Ryuk, they shinigami eyes came in handy." Smiling at him. Her eyes flashed red. Ryuk didn't care much about those getting murdered, because they deserved it. He was proud, because he felt that he finally did something useful to The Human World. Sarah decides that she wants to move back to Japan, away from everything and start a new life.

She made a few friends', though. Two of the guys, were into rock and all that other good stuff. She enjoys the sound of guitars. However, she couldn't play that well. She wrote song lyrics for the band. At the age of 16, already in Japan. Fluent in more than two languages, she would translate them into those languages. The songs often were referring to Kira, and how she viewed him as a savior and what not. Just to throw off the public media and even Near.

Near, went through documents of all of Kira's victims and noticed how this time it was World wide. Light Yagami, looked much more innocent than this Kira. He said, holding his robot. Young man, over 21 and still in pajamas playing with toys. Rester and Govanni thought it was hilarious, but in secret. Everytime Sarah would talk in an interview, Near listened closely. On how she expressed her love to Kira. "Oh, she's so stupid." So far, Kira hasn't killed her off. Near thought Kira hated fans, because of that accident about the money while the raging Kira supporters went off to kill him. Kira must've been angry or is. However, she's still alive. Giving the possibility that she is indeed Kira. Near started to suspect, because no other person; had the balls to say all this in public. Also, seen in a few occasions with a "pink notebook", was an eye catcher.

She enjoyed drama, because it was art. Movies were one thing, but she liked the theatre arts more. There was still a old theatre standing, and only a few people wanted to be in plays along with her. Not knowing it was her, though. She wear gothic Lolita clothing while on stage and covers. But on stage, she would wear tomboyish clothing. She had a semi-tough attitude and knew how to fight, because a friend taught her to defend herself. Criminals prounced through public media and even private messaging were killed in different times, dates, and even ways of death. Near noticed that private messages were sent to different accounts and site, that may of been hacked into. This mastermind, left an unused account after hacking into a new one or just creating it. Supporters would post names and/ or just their pictures. Because Kira had the ability to know their name without being told. Near figured it out, because many of those people weren't on public media, and probably want to get close to her. Yes, Near considered kira to be a her, but she may or may not have an accomplice.

At 18, Kira found a way to make the police turn themselves in. "Hello, people of The World. I am Kira." People looked up into the media. "I want you all to know the real me, someday. However, not today. I know, its been over a decade... Kira... I have returned. I am the only one that can bring change into this scum of a horrid World. I will bring justice by executing the cruel filth of The World. Starting with all those that enjoy the pain of causing pain to others' for no reason. Justice is at ease. So, don't carry on false judgement. Enforcement of the World, you are all evil. Because you say that killing someone for justice is wrong, but when you arrest someone for murder whether revenge or not. You think that a Judge is allowed to kill off that person. What difference does it make that I do it? I am human, too. Yes, I don't consider myself as God. I would never want to consider myself as God... I only want... A better place... A better World for all. I want to ease the pain of the innocent. Make vengeance and bring justice for those that deserve it. Not to those that don't... Believe me..." The police along with Near went into reviewing the YouTube video many times. Had over 50, 000 views by now.

"About the part where, she says... Judge... She was interview about the justice system. She thought it was complete crap." Said Near throwing his cards to the floor. "Near, you think it could be Sarah?" Am I the only one that suspects this? "Rester, would you and Lidner follow her from time to time. I suspect her way to much." "Sure, Sir."

Sarah became more aware of her surroundings, days on. Police were considered to be threats to society. Especially, she they became more abusive to people they confront with. Governments from different countries turned against Catholicism and changed it, into Kiraism. Churches that had strong activists where brunt down to the ground for disapproving Kira as their leader. Kira executed them in front of crowds, just like it was in the 1000-1700s or so on. But with the Death Note and hidden from them all. People would laugh at their punishments, because it was always humorous to see people publicly humiliated, no matter what time century. Death by punishment always amused people. We're all evil, at least a little bit.

The World changed by a long shot, but Near and his small group kept hidden from anyone. Near still believed her "justice" was wrong. He gets close, by asking her out. She doesn't turn it down, Nate was the name she saw. While he said it was Near. "Nate?" She asked puzzled. "Ah.. Yeah, Near is my nickname. My homies, call me Near. Heh heh." She looked deep into his eyes, then proceeded.

Went to see a movie, calm and romantic. Near called it. Ryuk only looked over their shoulders, incase Nate ever wanted to do something abusive to her. He was her protector. L didn't like that, after all she was his daughter. Although, it was kind a nice that he would defend her; then to kill her off. He thought she looked adorable with the pony tails and that gothic Lolita dress. Her shoes were similar to school girl shoes, but had a lift layer in the bottom. Her eye shadow was black, but the only color that she had besides black was; dark red lipstick and turquoise eyes. Near looked at her necklace, noticed that unique design. Misa Misa would wear it, he noticed it before. She had her name craved in the back, at he kept turning it over.

After the movie, before the sun settled over the hills. They went off for dinner. She still didn't trust him for anything. So, in case something happened; she told a special friend to keep her secret by being the other Kira. Her plan was going to work well, that way he couldn't get any answers. After the long talk about many things such as theories or whatever came up. A man and a woman, came from behind and held her hostage. Near only observed.

"Where... Where am I?" Near looked up, to see how she was doing. "You're being kept hostage. I suspect that you may be or connected to Kira." She snarled, "Why would you care? Kira has concoured the World. Nate River, you lost." He grew in shock. "What? How do you know my last name? I've never told you that." She began to twist a few things. Near wasn't convinced he knew that she was from somewhere. ((Flashback: Missing child from Whammy's House.)) My God! She can't be... L's daughter? How did she get the Death Note? ((I had a little accident, Near. Promise to never tell Light Yagami.)) Misa is her mother? No way... Can it?

So, how is the fanfic so far? Crappy or okay? o.o


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuk looked at how the days went by. She was tired of the same daily questions, and Ryuk had to compromise by removing her memories of the notebook and leaving her alone. She only cried, but it was worth it. All of a sudden her way of talking changed and so did everything else. She had forgotten about Kira's purpose.

Ryuk met with Stacy, who was in prision for murder. She was caught by holding the weapon, but she is convinced that she didn't do it. Sarah believed in her to the fullest. Her very best friend wouldn't commit such a horrid crime, would she? Her own mother, was murdered by a mysterious person who could've messed up its actual target. Near found this case most interesting of all previous ones. He had found a chance to escape the whole Kira case, but it wasn't so easy to move on to it. Investigators were sent off to get judged by Kira, so counting on them is difficult. There was a chance of life to those that left the force. Kira was offten compared to Adolf Hitler, because they let those go if they gave up their beliefs. An example would be when he let a few Jehovah's Witnesses go if they left God for worshipping him instead. Light Yagami was much more different and never gave a second chance to those that repent their deeds.

Once out of imprisonment, she was released to stay along with Near. "Near, why must I stay with you? If Kira finds you, I don't want him to judge me as a trader!" He ignored her plead, because her hopes in that were low. He knew that she was Kira, but needs proof. Chained to him with a long link chain, so she wouldn't run off. She had no memory of ever being Kira, but she remembers looking up to him. "Stacy, in order to help your friend... You need to kill off as many criminals as you can. Make look like a normal diary hobby. Also, if you have a hard time in manipulating people... You may want to trade half your life span for the shinigami eyes... So,... What will it be?" hyuk. She gave it some thought. "Half my life span, for the shinigami eyes?... How low is my lifespan? I may do it, only if I have more than ten years to live after that..." He looked at her with his eyes becoming brightly red, much more than before. "I can't tell you, because you'll have to figure it out. It will amuse me. Besides, if she is truly your bestfriend, you would help. No matter what years you have left. She took half of her's once to save many people that been abused and even falsely accused. What ya gotta lose, Stay?"

Looking up at him, she accepted. "Able to know the names of anyone I meet... I'm powerful. I shall help Sarah if its the last thing I'll ever do. Thanks Ryuk." One of the other inmates heard her talk to herself, but thought that she was becoming insane by the murder that she is charged with. With only one letter sent to Sarah the next day, she had went to visit her. "I can't believe that you still have to stay here. Stacy, I need to get you out and proof to them that you can't be that suspect." Stacy kept quite about being Kira, because it would only make her more suspecious. Yet, why would Kira want to kill with a knife if it can control with a notebook? Near thought it could've been a trick, however, can't seem to fit in the puzzle.

Near was standing closer, all of a sudden. Sarah felt warm and saliva splattered on her cheek. "Eww." and slapped his hand off her breast. Near stopped and thought she overreacted to that. Stacy saw that as a great opportunity to get rid of him. To him it was only a test, though. "Don't do it, Stacy. It could just be some test." Light was up into the shinigami World, when he then realized that someone had been following him. A shadow behind him, as he finally turned around to see it. Wearing a torn up dress with blondish streaks, red lips in a Rem's style sort of a way. Her eyes were blue and the same cross earrings. Her necklace was handed over to her daughter. "Misa, is that you?" She flew towards him, flapping her wings with a humming noise out of her thin lips. "Light. Can't believe that I still get to see you!"

Light didn't care much about anything, but he saw Ryuk as a hero. Never thought that Ryuk, would eventually have any true emotion for a human. Misa then looked towards the direction Light was looking at. "My daughter! Ryuk made her life span lower!" nibbling her long nails. Light had an idea to get both Sarah and Stacy out of Near's skepticism. "I need you to never intervene in this, Misa." Misa looked at him, with what seemed like droplets of tears. "Light, I've always known you cared deepily about me." He shook his head, but left into the Human World.

Near went into the crime scene once again, the fingerprints were her's. However, there was a few notes in Jen's bedroom that led him to believe it wasn't Stacy that did it. The door had been shut to not let anyone in. But Rester help take the whole door off. "I will find you, Sarah... sign you're loving brother... Jacob Yagami. Jacob?" Sarah turned to face him, walking towards him. "Yes, I had a halve brother. When I was around two in the half. My mother told me to meet him. He is about five years older than me. Yet, I haven't seen him since I left that apartment to end up in Whammy's." The target was intended to be Sarah, because the letters were sent here. "I lived with Stacy for a while, before we met the first time. Ever since I left Japan to come to the states, actually." Near thought he was still close to want it to happen. Now, he had to protect Sarah as well.

Rester, Govanni, and Lidner were outside finding other strange clues. Light had just found a great opportunity to drop the notebook. Sarah didn't see it, but near picked it up. Death Note written on its cover, the same way Shidoh had his. Light loved how Shidoh had his done. This notebook was now his, ever since he grabbed it off the floor. Sarah then looked at him, he looked nervous. He had just remembered that after he caught Kira that he owned it. He killed off Mikami after he had proven once and for all Light was the grand Kira. He promised himself to never regain the notebook, however Light wanted this for Ryuk with a side of revenge for getting rid of Mikami. However, Mikami did mess up his plan, but was still a great confederate.

After they had left, he had a sudden urge to kill off the person that would want to kill off Sarah. While being some-what famous, Sarah was known around here. If he came here, he could be close. Right under our noses, he said. Light came into the picture, two weeks later. Near had been only had murdered one person. Teru Mikami would visit him, constantly. Just to advice him, that it was his fault why Light couldn't make this World a better one. Leaving blood streaks on the walls, tormenting him with horror.

As soon as Light came to see him once again, Near stood still. "Hello, Nate River. We meet again. Now, make the shinigami eye deal with me; and you can save your lover." Near was lost at thought. "Lover?" Light laughed, because he knew perfectly well what Nate thinks. "Save her, from that guy." Near grabbed Light's dangling coat. "Wait! Who is he?" Light's clothes became invisible to him to hold onto. "I can't tell you." Near became annoyed. "Why not? Light Yagami. Are you still bootyhurt that I won, and you lost?!" Light laughed again. "Fool. It was Mikami that failed. Now, shut up and find him yourself... Beside, you already know his name." He then pointed the document of stack information about the Jenny Pathy Case. "Now, go get him. Avenge him." Pointing at him, with his crawly fingers. Then, he touched Near's eyeballs.

Please give me any advice, if its crappy. I keep thinking about drawing her and the rest, but I have no scanner. D:


	4. Chapter 4

At Kira Choice Court Hall, Stacy stood next to her lawyer. Nate and Sarah were both sitting behind, to give her full support. Near got up to use the restroom, as he stood up he saw a few rows back a man with that same name. Jacob Yagami. I found him, I can't believe it. He chanted inside his mind. When he entered, a grasp of Light's hand held his throat tightly. "Don't do it, right now. I'll tell you when. First he must confess to the crime." Near was gasping hard, for the air. Other men that entered saw him, thought he was chocking himself.

"No, you honor. I saw him. I walked up to the crime scene... And... *tears slip out of her eyes* I'm sorry, I'm sorry... He was still stabbing her. All I did was... Touch the knife, afterwards..." Everyone was quite, and Sarah then realized Jacob was in here as well. Ryuk decided to return. Stacy gave up her notebook. Sarah then gets up to use the restoom, as she walked into it stall. Ryuk had dropped it. "Whats this?" The pink cover, had been removed. Holds it... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."  
"I...*gasping* ... I won! I can't believe, that I finally get to see you again. Welcome back Ryuk." Ryuk was smiling. She went back to her seat. The lawyer had called up Jacob to the stand. "I didn't do it." Of course everyone denies a murder. She thought looking at him. With her eyes turning brightly red, like blood pools.

"Okay, then explain how she did it?" Stacy kept her eyes on him, about to cry if conficted of false murder assumptions. "She had her weapon in her hands, I only wanted to visit Sarah. Which happens to be my sister. You honor." The judge folded his arms. "Are you sure? Must I remind you that, you're under oath. Kira will kill you, once this is over." The lawyer began to ask. "Okay, then what were you there in Jenny's house, and not where Sarah was?" He gave a straight answer. "I knew she lived with them."..."Okay, but if you knew... Explain to us, Why you didn't call first?"... "I did."..."According to the phone company, you never sent any calls or texts to Sarah." ..."I did. I must've deleted them." ..."No, you didn't, Sir. Even if it were deleted as you say to be, the company saves those in case of an investigation of some sort. Those never erase." ..."I didn't do it."... "Then, explain to me those letters on her cabinet and in the kitchen table." ..."I... It is a scam! She did it! And wanted to frame me! She's a stupid bitch! Because I dumped her, she only wants revenge!"

"There was a coat filled with your sweat and blood, sir. We found it in the backyard. You did it, and admit it!" Jacob then ran out of there as fast as he could, since he thought he could get away from it. "STOP HIM!" Everyone ran after him, except for the judge. Stacy was no free, and gave Sarah a hug. Near took his notebook paper slip out and wrote down his name. He then slams his car, onto a tree; forty seconds later. "Justice has been served once again." They both agreed. "We're gonna have a killer time."

Days later, Near and Sarah both went on as a couple. They both judged criminals whether it was a huge crime or not. The rampage was fantastic. People that deserved to die, had their pictures and in some cases their names published publicly, everywhere. "I love the way you kill." Sarah whispered in his ear. While Near giggled. Rester, Govanni, and Lidner were excuted by them both, in public.

"I am KIRA! I wanted all to know that I was formly known as N. I realized that life and death go at hand and hand when it comes to me. I want the World to see my face. I want you all, supporters, to know I thank you. Without you, we would've been done. I have a partner. I want to surprise all of you. We can change this World together. We may want to choose four more special notebook holders. So, email your information and we'll interview you one-by-one. So long." Sarah hugged him, tightly. 'I love you, Nate." with her eyes glowing in red. She had given up half her life span again. He was touching her chin and held it. While tracing the form of her lips for a kiss. "I love you, too." Ryuk and Light, both stared at eachother. Ryuk was somewhat worried, but he had saved her many times. If it wasn't for that notebook. Sarah would've been murdered, a long time ago. She then throws a apple to him.

Days later, Sarah went for a walk. This little girl, around 10-12 age range, came running from around the corner. Bumped into her. "Excuse me." She said. Then she looked up, and realized who it was. She only seen her in fashion magnizes, but didn't know her by anything else. Her mother bought those, for fashion tips. "Its alright, child. You are forgiven." She the skips off. "Wait!" She noticed that her life span is short. Way to short. "Whats wrong?" The girl mumbled back the response. "What?" As she walked closer to her, she began to cry and held on to Sarah's waist. "Sorry... I just miss my mother." (Mom, don't jump... No!") "Don't remind me. I know that feeling." She then stops. "My dad killed my mom. And he chased me out. I ran away from home. See?" Pointing to the direction. Sarah then walks. "Wait! Where are you going?" She exclaimed. However, Sarah continued her path.

The man answer the door. "What the fuck do you want? And why you got my kid? Eh?" Sarah's eyes became red. "You killed her mother. No you must pay." Tumbling backward. He then falls over the living room table. "You can't. Bitch!" The name was written down. After the forty seconds, she spits on him. "Thats what happens when you mess with someone important in one's life."

I have some drawings... ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The girl followed her. Sarah dosen't notice it, though. After the long day, Near had plans on a date. A knock came from the other side, though. She was there alone, while Near was outside somewhere. "Hello?" The girl smiled. "I finally realized, who you truly are." Puzzled. "You do?" She walks in skipping, this girl reminded Sarah a lot about her past childhood and when she was growing up in a abused manner in school. "You want to move in?" Closing the door, slowly. "You're Kira. I've always known that someday Kira would save me. I love your work. You judge people, fair and square unlike those other people." Folding her hands in place, in her knees. "Let me help you, Kira." tears of happiness, formed in her eyes. Her glasses,were fogged up, by the tears.

Sarah knelt down, infront of her. Gave her a hug. "Thank you, you may become a great help, later on. However.." .."What? What? Age shouldn't matter! I'm twelve, but I can still do it. Don't you trust me?" She looked down on the child, once up, on her feet, again. "Yes, I trust you, but can you hide it from other people. So far, the World changed. But once we die, the World may change back. Like go back to Catholicism. We can't allow that, while we're still alive." She came closer. "But I can." Folding her tiny hands in place. "I can do it." Then a soft tap around her shoulders, was a sign.

"Well, I was always bullied in school. Kids in my class called me names." Everything about her past, reminds me, of my own. "Tough luck, huh Sara?" ..."Mary Ann, how did it feel to have a mother?" .."Uh?.. You ask?"..." Just answer me."..."It feels... Felt good. She understood everything that was wrong in my life." ..."I lost mine, when I was around two-four years old. According to Whammy's. I can't really remember all of that event. But I ran towards her, and she jumped off the bridge... Never got a chance to say Good Bye." .."Oh my Kira. Really?"..."Yeah. But she was in love with Light, my step father. Turns out that some guy Lawliet Ryuzaki is my real father, visited his grave once, but never cried. If anything, I'm happy that he died. Kira for the win." Ryuk laughed, but he cared about L. He didn't even chuckle when Light went to his grave, claiming he won the war.

Ryuk loved Sarah, because she was fruit of L and Misa. He had a crush on Misa, he had admit that whole thing about being shy around human females. Misa was his first encounter, by the hug. Since Sarah is her daughter, he felt the need about growing it. L was an okay person to him. He didn't care if he died or not, though. Thats how this love, became to be.

Catholics, along with other false religion unions, went into movements against Kira. They brunt all the propaganda and even a few cruches World wide. "How dare they fools go against us?!" ..."People of the World, don't be fooled once again by false God supporters. They work with Satan in order to push their propaganda forward. Don't fear them, but embrace that you support me, Kira." The supporters pushed them, and they were excuted. Still many people went to make a change. Police forces that held to their beliefs came out from the shadows. "If anyone is going to judge anyone, it should be GOD." Many people grew angry at Kira. Kira didn't lie about the changes. She did so much, yet people are now against Kira. A few people went against Kira, because a few people they wanted killed off, didn't die. "Kira needs specific information in order to judge. But God knows, by reading minds and hearts."

January 12, 2030. Nate was punished by strong religious activists. They placed him in a cross, like the Romans did to Jesus. As to show that they wanted him to suffer that same thing. "If you're truly going to sacrafice sinners, in order to save people; instead of changing them with their heart. Be aware that you must be punished." However, Jesus didn't sin in Earth. He went on about publicly talking to people in groups. To change them personally. Nate, didn't; instead he helped out Sarah.

She got all dressed up as the Grim Reaper... Afer Near died...

"You think that The World is awful,  
But if you pay attention... You can see,  
It really is.  
I found a way to change it,  
But the man thinks it unjustified...  
When will he see? That this World is rottoning...  
God is knowing,  
But hasn't done much to stop it...

Oh what a dream,  
A sleepy night has given.  
Children playing,  
They're happy.  
If I get killed,  
Who will replace me?...

Tell me,  
Will you return,  
God?"

She then lits a near by Kira church in fire. She realized that she been wrong in judging people all this time. L had found a way to change her. But then she slows enters the seashore of a near by beach. Slowly drowning herself. *slow depressing music playing in the background*.

And that is my story...

Closling the novel, slowly, then closing her eyelids in tears. "I always cry, when I read this..." She sat in her love seat, keeping the book ontop her chest.

Well, I'm finally done. What ya think? u.u


End file.
